Lilo and Stitch Meets Monster Garage
by Robo.16
Summary: The Evil Dr Hamsterveil has brought Jesse James in the world of Lilo and Stitch. How will Stitch cope with this?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, robo here, this story is from a dream I had and there are some songs that would go hand in hand with it. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or Monster Garage but I wish I did (. Anyway sit back, relax, as this story **_"IS JUST AROUND THE BEND!"_**

Chapter Uno (That's one for u mortal folk)

_In Long Beach_

Jesse James, the direct decendent form the famous outlaw, is talking to the producers for they are going to move the show somewhere in Hawaii for a more tropical episode.

"Well why don't we bring body drop (one of Jesses friends) with?" Jesse protested.

"Ok" said the producers

So in the end of discussing where they will set up, the producers now have to figure out what the car will be.

"Why don't we make somethin' that you drive up on the beach and make it look like on of the Jaws movies but when it surfaces, it'll be somethin' unexpected?" Jesse said

"Ok"

"How about that Back to the future movie, like the car that they have?" said one of the staff that was working there

"That be cool, make it look like somethin' terrifying like a shark and then when it drives, make it look like ur about to drive up to 88 mph!" said the other guys friend.

"Ok, I'll fly to Hawaii while u guys get a hold of the car" said Jesse.

"What about the crew?"

"I'll get some guys when I'm over there" said Jesse annoyed, He really liked being and supporting the antihost.

So Jesse packed everything up at his apartment and headed to the Long Beach airport.

But something strange was about to happen to Jesse and the crew as well as the producers

Unknown to Jesse, Dr. Hamsterveil had secretly designed a device that could bring 3d people into a 2d world. So he randomly chose a group of humans and activated the device.

What will happen to Jesse? And what will happen to Dr. Hamsterveil when he pisses of Jesse? Well then silly mortals, read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 More stuff goes on

Hey everyone heres the next chapter. I know its seems weird for Dr. Hamsterveil to see where Jesse is but lets just say that he did.

Chp 2

_In Hawaii_

"Lilo, lilo wake up" stitch said as the sun came up on the island.

"What?" Lilo managed to say, shed been up trying to locate the rest of the experiments.

"One eyed-one wanted to see human cook show" Jumba said as he headed to the bathroom.

"Ok ok" Lilo said as she got up to get dressed.

While Lilo was getting dressed, Stitch had went outside to get the mail that had just came. Just as he was heading back to the house, a loud rumbling sound came from down the street. Stitch went to go see it and a big wind went by him as a biker raced down the street.

"Huh?" Stitch had never seen a bike like that. But he decided that it was not worth it to follow him so he went back inside the house.

_In the New shop_

Jesse had just come back from riding around the island, everything had changed when some type of beam had hit them.

His crew was going to be there in a few minutes so he had to get ready.

Tombstone walked in, in his skull shirt that he always wore when he was in the shop. "Whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing much" Jesse said as he waited for everyone else to show up. He was egger to get this car done, he hated the delorean for it had back fired on him once on one of the shows.

An half an hour later

The Pizz showed up with his friend Tom Walker, the pizz was good with drawing but also with any kind of welding, just then Robo came in (yes the author is in the story, for I like Monster Garage a lot) in what looked like a corvette stingray, Jesse had never seen this guy before but he decided that the producers had put him on.

Danny the Camera man (yes the one from the movie _Heavy weights_) came and filmed the crew just before jesse announced what they were going to do.

"Ok kids it looks like were going to scare the (beep) out of the people here." Jesse said as he revealed the delorean, but something was odd with the delorean, it had what looked like air vents in the back as well as some sort of coffee maker on top.

"We're going to make this thing go under water and then rocket up to 88 miles per hour once we get outta the water" Jesse said

"Well have to weld the whole exterior together" said Tombstone as he looked at the car.

"Well figure out how to make this thing swim once we tear it out" Jesse said as he opened the door to see what they had to do.

There was some sort of box where the gear stick should be as well as a very weird radio with numbers on it

He decided that they should leave it, it might help them to their objective, so they took the covers off the inside of the car

I know this story sounds strange, but itll get better once it has more stuff in it, Reply PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, I just got back from seeing the movie _Dukes of Hazards_ and it was very good. The Delorean thing was just something that popped into my head when I was writing, anyway back to the story.

Chp 3

_Back in Hawaii_

Jumba, Pleakly, Stitch and lilo were walking around the stores on the main street, they had just got back from seeing a cook show and had to leave when Pleakly decided to have a try at the cooking and almost burnt the stage down.

"Ohh, the show wasn't that bad" said Pleakly as he looked through some fruit as Ms. Kowagowa (the little old lady with the glasses).

"You burnt the food and the stage" said Lilo

"Eh" Stitch replied

"Well . . . Uh . . . the stove was broken" Pleakly said, He knew that the stove had to be higher for that little cake thing to bake.

"Let's just put it out of way, anway how shore will be less crowed in few days" Jumba said trying to keep Pleakly's spirts up.

"Hey, that sounds good" Lilo replied, they were walking back toward the house with the fruit Pleakly had gotten. While they were walking, Lilo could hear a power drill going off at some garage that was once desserted but now full of cars.

Stitch was also interested in it, one of the vehicles was the bike that he had seem that morning. He wanted to see what it was like to drive it but they were going back at the house, he hurried off after Lilo to the house.

"Little girl what was building?" Jumba asked

"Just some garage" Lilo replied as she and Stitch raced toward the house, Stitch won of course.

_Back in the Garage_

Tombstone was welding all the openings in the bottom shut while Robo had gutted all the controls they didn't need. Jesse was making the drive shaft into a high speed propeller and The Pizz was off getting a nitrous tank for the engine.

No one knew where Tom Walker went to, Pizz said that he had to go for some family reunion thing so they were one crew man short.

The crew had decided earlier that they would leave the air vents in the back to give a surprised look on peoples faces when they saw it.

"Hey Jesse, how about we change the tires?" Tombstone said

"What do you think we should use?" Jesse replied

"How about some of those rally tires, the ones with the spikes"

"Ok"

MG Narrator: "So Jesse and the crew were going to switch the tires of the car and replace them with some deadly rally tires"

It would only take them one more day to finish the car and a lot of welding.

"Hey guys whats this?" The Pizz had just got back from getting the tanks and found a little blue ball with the numbers 610

"We can just use it for a hood ornament" Robo said as he placed it on the dashboard.

_Somewhere in the Jungle_

Gantu was having a lot of problems today, he couldn't find some of the experiments, and they had just ran out of bread and 625 was thinking it was the end of the world.

"Hey Blubber head, how come we don't get a vaction?" 625 whined at gantu

"When we have these abominations" Gantu replied

"You know the beach would be a good place to relax, and get sandwiches" 625 said

Gantu knew that they needed some time of the job, get him away from hamsterveil, and get that trog

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow"

Author "As some of you might be thinking, everyone in the story will be going to the beach tomorrow, What will happen? Tune in next "

Reply Silly Mortals


	4. At the Beach

Author: "Well kids there'll be some action on the beach today, and I might add someone just for Kioko the pirate".)

Chp 4

_At the Beach_

Both Lilo and Stitch were having a great time at the beach, Jumba had let them bring Slushy over with them and Stitch had gotten a Frisbee to throw around.

Nani was still at work at the rental hutt and Jumba was off doing something in his ship.

So in the end, Pleakly went with them to the beach.

"Hey!" Pleakly said as Stitch dashed to catch the Frisbee, spraying Pleakly with sand.

"Oops, sorry Pleakly" Lilo said as she threw the Frisbee to Slushy.

Frustrated and full of sand, Pleakly went back to reading to reading his cookbook, he had to find out exactly what when wrong at the show.

Just as Lilo tossed the Frisbee to Stitch, a big hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the Frisbee. It undoubtedly crushed the Frisbee (

"Ha" Gantu said as he grabbed Stitch.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled

Stitch managed to get out of Gantu's grasp and as he tried to make another grab for him, Stitch got underneath him and kicked him into the water. It seemed very weird that no one noticed this act, they maybe have gotten used to alien activity.

When Gantu got his head to the surface, he saw something that looked like a shark fin that was heading to the beach very fast.

"SHARK!" One of the swimmers said and everyone ran off the beach.

"AAAHHHH" Gantu yelled and ran out of the water as the shark began to chase him.

The Delorean with it's new coat of battleship gray paint drove up the shore and headed for the road.

Gantu jumped out of the way but couldn't miss the spray of ice that hit him.

"Good shot, Slushy" Lilo said.

But then Lilo got a glance at the car and saw one of the alien pods.

"Stitch!" Lilo said to Stitch while pointing at the car.

Stitch saw and got a hold of lilo and both of them raced toward the red dune buggy while accidently knocking over Kioko who had been watching.

Stich got the Buggy working and raced to find that weird car.

While at the wheel, Jesse saw some red car in the back of them, "Whose that"? Jesse said to Robo who was in the passenger seat.

'

"I don't know, but lets ditch them"

Jesse popped the delorean to forth and raced through the streets, there was a thump on the roof and Robo stuck his head out and got his first glance at Stitch, who then pulled him out of the car.

"AAAHHH" Robo said as he landed on the grass.

"What the?" Jesse said as the little blue creature garbbed a hold of the hood ornament and got on top of the car, lilo was behind the weird delorean and Stitch jumped back into the drivers seat of the buggy and drove to the house.

When the buggy was just about to pass the spot that Robo had landed, Robo had reached into his pocket and threw what looked like a tracker on the back of the car, though Lilo never noticed.

_Back at the Beach_

Gantu, who had got unfrozen from the sun, grinned, the plan that Dr. Hamsterveil had formed was going into action.

"625, we're going" gantu said.

"Let me just finish the sandwich" 625 said. But in the end, 625 never got to finish it as they walked to Gantu's ship.

_On the Road_

Jesse drove back to that grassy spot and picked up his partner and made their way to the shop.

"What was that thing?" Robo asked, he had never seen a creature like that before.

Jesse didn't reply, they needed to put some few Extras on the car and then they can find out where that thing went to.

While driving back, Jesse got a glimace of what was a huge whale, it was that thing that he had chased. This place is like a nightmare to me Jesse thought.

Author: "We'll, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter, find out later, and reply" The author gives and evil cackle and chokes.


End file.
